Shugo Chara! Libs
by MewWinx96
Summary: Mad libs involving your favorite Shugo Chara! Characters. Yes, I should be working on Hi no Nami. No, I am not stalling myself from reading a fanfic of a pairing I'm not sure about. What are you talking about? You're crazy. Enjoy.
1. Lib I: Romantic and Wearing Bras

**Thank you to James on Yahoo! Answers for submitting these words. The words that were used are written in bold.**

* * *

Amu was watching **Law and Order** when her parents asked her to baby-sit Ami.

"We are going to **Tokyo** and will not be back until **Tuesday**" Her mother explained. "Telephone numbers are on the **Toaster** and if you're **Sarcastic** order a **Cheeseburger**."

"Bye my little **Chair**s" Their father called as their parents left.

"Onee-chan!" Ami said excitedly. "Can I play with your Super Characters?"

"No! Amu-chan, don't let her!" Ran exclaimed. "She'll **singing **us!"

"Actually I have to do **swimming**, so I'd like her out of my **spleen**." Amu said. "Okay, Ami. You can play with my Guardian Characters, but you have to promise that you won't **singing** them."

"I Promise I won't."

After Amu finished **swimming** she went to the **kitchen** to check on Ami. When she went in the **kitchen** she saw that Ran, Miki, and Su were **romantic** and wearing **bras**.

"What's going on here?" Amu asked.

"Oh, we're just playing **Hockey**." Ami said.

This is why Ran, Miki, and Su hide now every time Amu has to baby-sit Ami.

* * *

**Yeah... Don't yell at me for not working on _The Game of Life_. I typed four and a half pages today and needed a break. So I went on to DeviantART and found a link to a fanfiction about a pairing that I've only just discovered and am not so sure about and now I'm stalling reading the fic. I don't know. I'll probably end up liking it like I did with KidxLiz, GalexJohanna, GalexMadge, (Those last two are surprising 'cause I hate Gale.) LightxL, and [Insert _Hetalia _Character Here]x****[Insert _Hetalia _Character Here]. If you're wondering what series it is, go to _The Game of Life_ and see what show I mention/make reference to the most other than Death Note.**

******Am I plugging my other fic too much? Yeah, probably. -_-'**

******Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. If you want more, tell me. :)**


	2. Lib II: A Cheetah in the Royal Garden?

**You asked and you have received. Due to Yahoo! Answers spazzing out on me, all of the answers to the mad libs were generated through random web searches. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a **bright** **Wednesday** when a **Cheetah** came in to the Royal Garden during a meeting.

"Oh! Look at the **Cheetah**!" Yaya exclaimed as she ran over to pet the animal. "It's so **good**!"

"Don't touch it, Yuiki-san!" Tadase warned. "You don't know where it's been!"

"Why?" Yaya asked. "Where could it have been?"

"**St. Louis**?" Amu suggested.

"How do you think it got in?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Who cares?" Rima said. "Just get rid of that **beautiful** thing!"

"It's not **beautiful**!" Yaya said. "It's **blue**!"

"Just get rid of it!" Rima said. It was pretty obvious she didn't like **Cheetah**s.

"Should we get a **Judge**?" Amu wondered.

"No," Tadase said. "all we have to do is **run** it."

"**Run **it?" Yaya said. "That's mean!"

"Well, it's the only way it will leave!" Tadase said.

Tadase tried **runn**ing it, but the animal **predicate**d him. After that, they got a **Judge **and they called animal control to take care of the animal and everyone lived happily ever after.

…Except for Kyle, who died of AIDS two weeks later.

* * *

**God damn it, Cartman!**

**Pretty obvious I got this idea from watching the _South Park_ episode "Woodland Critter Christmas", huh? **

**Thank you to Children of the Light for reviewing, favoriting, and following! I was gonna do this yesterday, but it was St. Patrick's Day and I'm Irish, so I got dragged out to dinner with my family and watched all of the adults (Except my mom and grandma.) get drunk. Oh, well. Enjoy!**


	3. Lib III: OH MY GOD WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

**Answers (With the exception of dragonology, which I had to do a websearch for.) were generated through Watch Out 4 Snakes Dot Com.**

* * *

It was a **necessary** **May** day at Seiyo Academy. The kids in the sixth grade class were studying **dragonology** when the fire alarm went off.

"Alright, everyone." Nikaidou said. "Stay **vast** and proceed to the-"

"OH MY GOD WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" A girl shouted and then mass pandemonium broke out. People started **cheer**ing and **trick**ing. One kid even threw a**n allowance** at a window to try and break it open.

Amu, Tadase, and Rima were the only ones **inferior** enough to do as the teacher instructed.

It is pretty **daring** to say that a lot of kids got detentions and groundings after that.

* * *

**Children of the Light asked for this a few days ago and here it is. I really don't have an excuse this time, other than I need to get off my lazy ass and actually do stuff when I'm supposed to.**

**I got the idea for this from watching that episode of _the Office _where Dwight did that fake fire drill and everyone panicked. **


End file.
